


Day 7 (Half Dressed)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb wants to makes sure Mollymauk knows he loves him, and appreciates everything he does for Caleb, even if he has a hard time showing it.





	Day 7 (Half Dressed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkmouse/gifts).



> Day 7 of the 30 day challenge, I got a prompt on Tumblr and combined it with this days challenge. If you want to send me a prompt just hit me up @MightyCaleb If you like feel free to comment and kudo!

     Caleb knows he's not the most affectionate person, not just in general with his friends, but he struggles with it in his relationship with Mollymauk as well. Mollymauk has never once complained about it and everyone seems to brush it off as his social anxiety and usual awkwardness. It's not that he has the need to change that about himself, he doubts he'll ever be as outgoing as he once was in his youth, but he wishes he could show his affection more. At certain nights when his thoughts are darker than usual, as he watches Molly's chest slowly rise in his sleep, Caleb wonders if maybe Mollymauk deserved better than him. Relationships are two way streets, each person giving to each person what they need, and on the other hand taking what they need. Caleb knows he takes from Molly more than he gives, and it's a hard thing to deal with let alone accept.

     Loving someone who has to deal with what he goes through on a daily basis isn't easy, the way he thinks about things, the way he reacts to things, some days there isn't even a trigger. He'll just be in a poor mood, not wanting to do anything but stay in bed, letting all the worst thoughts run though his head. Tiny things set him off, making him not want to talk and just be by himself, preferably nose buried in a book. After everything Caleb wasn't ready for a relationship again, not after Astrid and Eodwulf, not for a long time. Any sort of loving hand didn't feel like love. It's why it took him so long to realize Nott was more of a mother to him than a friend. Why after traveling with the Mighty Nein he was the last of them to really feel like he trusted them all and felt as if he belonged to something bigger. No longer tossing and turning in the night, trying to decide if he wanted to run or stay with them.

     With Mollymauk though, that was one of the hardest things to accept, that years later he could actually love someone else. Comfortable enough to even consider being with another person again. Caleb used to think he didn't deserve love, because of all the bad thing he's done to this world, how many of his actions would echo and effect things greater than him. The monster he was in his past didn't deserve love, he thought he did, but now he's not sure what he had back then. Mollymauk had his own issues with his past, not as dark as Caleb's perhaps, but still tragic and soul crushing in the worst ways. Nights where Caleb had comforted Mollymauk, lost in his self identity, not sure who he really was. Burdens of the tieflings unknown past, resting on his shoulders, not sure what type of person he used to be.

     Yesterday had been a bad day for Caleb, having the watch yet again as he burned someone alive, hoping it was the right choice since in his eyes they were evil. No matter how many times it happens, he never learns to look away, not watch as he preformed yet another atrocity with his gift. He has his friends to help him, and after doing this for a while now, he knows the best ways to calm himself down, bring himself back to the present. Caleb doesn't miss the worried glances, and hears the occasional whispers of concern. Caleb can manage without a clutch, but it is easily infinitely better when his friends, practically new family, are there to help. Loving Mollymauk is always the first one to offer a hand to help, now that the two of them had gotten ever so close. Caleb knows it isn't just him, that when and if anyone is struggling Mollymauk is just as fast to help them out as well, in anyway he can.

     Mollymauk tells Caleb everyday that he loves him, not just with words but in actions, a arm rested around him comfortingly, a kiss to the forehead when Caleb needed to come back, Molly giving him space to read and be by himself. All of it, and in return Caleb feels like he can't even measure up to do half of the stuff, thinking about it, but finding it to awkward or Mollymauk wouldn't appreciate it as much as he thinks. Not that Caleb thinks he's a bad boyfriend, he knows how to spoil the tiefling, buys him things that he should use on books and spells, but knows Mollymauk would love. He just wishes he could do more, be more affectionate, show exactly how much Mollymauk meant to him. All the things he does for the wizard not going unappreciated. Instead of being pitiful about it Caleb puts a plan into motion that takes him a while to do.

     Caleb still needed books, spells, and other expensive things to grow more and more powerful, he couldn't just spend whatever he had to make this work. After he got his cut of adventuring and job funds, Caleb continued to put a bit to the side, building up until he assumed had enough. Waiting until they reached a wealthy enough town, Caleb commissioned a seamstress to sew him a coat, as extravagant and with as many colors as they could, as well as everything Mollymauk loved hand embroidered into it. It wasn't an exact copy of Mollymauk's original coat, but it did take some designs from it, as well as some unique things he had learned about Mollymauk upon first meeting him. As much as everyone jokes about the outrageous coat, it was one of Mollymauk's favorite things, and it had begun to show wear and tear. The once brilliant colors had slowly been fading away, visible stitches were it had been repaired from rips and cuts, as well as the beautiful embroidery began to fall apart.

     It probably wasn't the most important thing to spend money on, but it was a gift Caleb knew would be something he'd love, and it would be something Caleb felt like was a wonderful present to give to Mollymauk after everything they'd gone through. It had been ordered over a month ago, Caleb had been told when buying it, that it would be ready today. Thankfully the group had been settled in this town long enough, that he could be there to pick it up, and not have to pay for it to be mailed to him as well. It takes a while to find time to break away from the group, eventually just using the excuse saying he was going book shopping, and would be a while. The coat was better than expected, just as colorful as his last coat, incredibly soft but durable, and gorgeous hand stitching. Caleb kept it hidden in the gift box provided and set it on the shared room bed for Mollymauk to find later. All he had to do was wait.

     By evening time Caleb had practically forgotten about the box, always there in the back of his mind of course, but it was the least of his worries. Running around town, talking to people about jobs they had finished in the last week, or were currently working on, picking up orders for armor and such, as well as looking for anyone who might need help. The day goes on without incident ending it the usual way, in the tavern of the inn they were camped out at, making general conversation and plans for the future. They drink maybe more than they should, at least Caleb feels like he's had one too many, not drunk but a bit tipsy. A little flushed in the face, bit loosened up, and relaxed more than usual. Mollymauk is one of the first couple of people who head upstairs, to retire for the evening, and it takes Caleb a few minutes to realize what that meant. Slamming the rest of his drink down, Caleb runs upstairs taking them two at a time, hoping he could make it up there before Mollymauk opens the gift. Caleb doesn't, but maybe it's not the worst thing.

     As soon as Caleb enters the room he spots the opened box on the bed, note tossed to the side, and contents no longer in the box. Closing the door behind him, Caleb scans the room, eyes easily landing on Mollymauk who was standing in front of the full length mirror that hung from the wall. Clothes were spread across the floor, around the bed, leaving Mollymauk naked except for the jewelry that adorned his body, as well as the extravagant coat. Wrapped around his frame beautifully, stark contrast to Mollymauk's skin, as the bright colors hung over his strong shoulders. With a spin in his step Molly turns around, looking at Caleb now that he had entered the room, awestruck at how much more beautiful the coat was on Mollymauk. "Sorry, couldn't help myself, hope you didn't mind." Molly seemed wonderfully happy with the coat, running his fingers across the smooth fabric, and admiring the rich embroidery. "What is this all about, I mean I absolutely love this, but I haven't missed something important have I?"

     Caleb shakes his head no, still not fully recovering from the sight he walked in upon, and sits on the side of the bed, "No, I just wanted to get something for you, after everything you've done for me." Mollymauk look at him with a confused expression, clutching onto the coat, as he sits down beside Caleb. "You don't have to give me things, just because I help you get through things, and were together." Caleb knows this, but it's not what this is about, not trying to make sure Mollymauk keeps being close to him. "I know, I know, I just...feel like I don't do things for you enough, like you tend to do for me. I just wanted to let you know I cared." Mollymauk stays silent for the moment, trying to process what was going through Caleb's head, he gets it to a degree. He didn't have to buy a fancy coat, which he plans to wear until the threads fall apart, to show that he loved him. A conversation, or just the little things Caleb does already for him, was more than enough.

     Little things like when the jewelry in his horns gets tangled, Caleb will sit and fiddle with the chains until they're loose and proper again, even if it takes up to an hour. When Mollymauk goes down in a fight, Caleb is typically one of the first to help him back up. Or when Caleb is deeply invested in a book, he'll curl up next to Mollymauk, or rest a hand somewhere on him to know he wasn't ignoring him. Caleb had improved so much since Molly had met the broken boy, to be able to show how he loves, in his own Caleb unique ways. "Caleb, just because you aren't as affectionate, doesn't mean I don't know you love me. Sometimes it makes it that more special, because it happens so little, that I know you really care and you want me to know that you do." Molly takes Caleb's hand in his as he explains this, making sure it's getting through that big complex brain of his.

     "That's not quiet what I mean, yes to part of that, it's a general sort of thing. Something that has been building up for a long time, and I just want you to know, how much you being there has meant. Like yesterday, when I got lost in the flames again, you were by my side, ready if I needed you. Time after time, and I just needed to make sure you understand that." Caleb tries to explain, but words just seemed to fail him, there just wasn't enough to explain all that Mollymauk had done for him. A hundred silk coats wouldn't be enough to repay him for what he's done. In Caleb's eyes Mollymauk should be worshiped practically for everything he's been through, while still strong enough to be there to help other people through their own issues. "I don't quiet understand." Mollymauk says quietly, seemingly not want to disappoint Caleb, even though he was trying so hard to make a big deal of this. "Let me show you then." Caleb suggests instead, eyes looking up and meeting Molly's eyes, maybe it was the ale, the gorgeous coat wrapped around him, but Caleb couldn't look away any longer.

     Taking Mollymauk's jaw in his hand, Caleb brings the tiefling close until he can press his lips against his, gentle, caring, full of love and compassion. Emotions and words Caleb couldn't convey, for what this man meant to him. The two of them kiss until their lips are swollen and bruised. Laying Molly down against the bed, Caleb opens the new coat wrapped around Molly's body like a present, rough finger tips tracing as many scars and lines of his body that Caleb can. There's no changing what the world had done to either of them, but together they make something beautiful. Molly doesn't take the coat of for a second during the night. As Caleb patiently, ever so slowly and gentle opens Mollymauk up with his fingers and a bit of magic, not wanting to dare hurt him. Moans reverberating against the walls, as each finer slowly entered Mollymauk, one building up to two, stretching and pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves, until three slide in easily. Caleb finger fucks Mollymauk until he comes, splashing up his chest, that Caleb licks clean, before going down on Molly. Sucks and licks until Mollymauk's cock half hard again, before going down further, eating out his hole until Molly is fully hard again and doesn't stop no matter how tired his jaw is, until he starts begging for Caleb to fuck him.

     No, not fuck, Caleb isn't going to do that tonight. Pressing his body tightly against Mollymauk, he makes love to him, thrusting his hips only to make Molly's body light up with pleasure with every second. Caleb's mouth makes love bites into the thick column of Mollymauk's neck, covering up scars with beautiful splashed of deeper purple, while whispering sweet nothings that meant everything. Not enough time in the world to show how much he cared, but this moment was one he was taking from himself, and claiming it as theirs. Not stopping, until Mollymauk is arching his back in Caleb's arms, coming between them as Caleb is buried to the hilt in Mollymauk's ass. Coming deep inside soon after. The new coat is covered in sweat and come, but neither of them care, too busy smiling and kissing each other again. "I love you, so much Caleb Widogast." Molly says between kisses. "I love you too, Mollymauk Tealeaf, more than you'll ever know."


End file.
